


Shante, you stay

by danrifics



Series: The betta 'verse [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drag Queen, M/M, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrifics/pseuds/danrifics
Summary: Dan and Phil's son is a drag queen know as Betta Normanbased on the wonderful art by cactilads on tumblr and twitter





	Shante, you stay

“He’s obsessed with that fish” Dan comments to Phil as they watch their 4 year old son, Evan, stare inquisitively into the fish tank.

The blue betta fish swims around the tank and nudges at one of the snails, clinging to the inside of the glass. The young boy taps gently on the glass and the fish turns to face him. Evan giggles and taps the glass again. The fish turns quickly and races off to hide behind the mossy log in the back.

“Fishy!” He claps “Fishy come back!”

The fish stays where it is. 

“Daddy!” he screams “Norman is hiding, make him come back!”

Dan moves off of the sofa he’s sat on and heads over to his son. He picks him and brings him to sit with him and Phil. 

“Norman’s done playing today” Phil laughs “Maybe after we have dinner you can see if he’s ready to play again”

“Okay Daddy” Evan beams “I wish I was a fishy”

“Well maybe when you grow up you can be” Dan laughs

“I’m a fishy” Evan shouts, jumping off the sofa and running off.

*

**15 years later**

Evan stares at himself in the full length mirror of his bedroom. He adjusts the loose corset by pulling it up a big where it had slipped down, he wonders if he should stuff sock or tissue in the chest area to fill it out so it doesn’t keep falling down his chest (he decides against it for now, he’s not going out like this). With one hand he holds the silky blue fabric of the bottom of his dress and pulls it up slightly and lets go letting the fabric flow gracefully back down against his legs. He smiles to himself and begins to admire his makeup, he’d been practising for months but this was the first time he’d put it all together, he remembers using his allowance to sneakily buy all of this. The dress, the wig, makeup, they were cheap but he’d made them work. He’d been nervous at first but after he’d been watching drag race with his parents all these years he knew he wanted to be one too. 

He’s too caught up in how good he looks that he doesn’t notice his bedroom door open.

“Hey Evan, have yo-” 

Evan jumps and practically throws himself into his walk-in closet. Dan appears in the doorway, clearly shocked by his sons appearance

“Have you ever heard of knocking?” He snaps pulling his wig from his head.

“What is happening here?” Dan asks, confused. “Are you in…”

“Drag? Yeah” Evan doesn’t make eye contact with Dan.

“What’s her name?” 

“Betta Norman” Evan mumbles

“Like the fucking fish?” Dan laughs 

“I loved that fish”

“I know.”

Evan looks at his dad for the first time, and suddenly he smiles. He’s not sure why he was worried about his dads seeing him like this, not only are they gay but they’ve also been letting him watch drag race with them since he was about 6 years old. His dad is looking at him with that proud look he always seems to have whenever Evan does literally anything.

“Put your wig back on” Dan encouraged “your dad is gonna love this”

*

Phil did love it, especially when Evan explained that Betta Norman was inspired by the betta fish he’d loved so much as a child.

“So blue is her signature colour” Phil assumes “‘cause Norman was blue?”

“Obviously” Dan laughs, hitting Phil’s arm playfully

*

“I can’t believe you bought me all this stuff” Evan grins, holding up a Jeffree Star palette.

There are 2 dresses hung up on the door of Evan’s wardrobe, a pair of heels on the floor and more makeup than Evan needs spread across his desk.

“Adam said he could get you a gig at his club, and your father and I thought you could do with some new clothes.” Phil says

“If you wanna take this hobby seriously then you gotta take it seriously,” Dan says. He gestures to what they bought “all of this is taking it seriously.”

*

Betta Norman performs her first lip sync show, she’s shit scared but the moment she sees her dads cheering her on she gains a huge confidence boost. The crowd cheers for her, they love her.

*

Evan sits in front of the camera and the director, he’s wearing one of his dad’s old cactus merch hoodies.

“Some of these bitches are such clowns,” He laughs “maybe Ru should make that one of the runway themes then someone other than me would win challenges”

The director laughs “you’re pretty confident for a newbie”

“I’m here to win, you don’t do that if you’re not confident, honey”

**Author's Note:**

> check out Vivi's art!
> 
> https://cactighosts.tumblr.com/post/187398704982/  
https://cactighosts.tumblr.com/post/188591699407/
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ thrivinghowell
> 
> thank you to Holly for the beta


End file.
